Evil Arrives
by tsforhokies
Summary: Sequel to BOD. Damon and Bonnie have moved back to MF and things seem like they are back to normal. But with lives like theirs things just don't stay normal for long. Abby comes with a shocking secret that will have changes on Bonnie's life and not only that but a new evil villain arrives with a power that they have never seen before and threatens the world as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost another year that had passed and things in Damon and Bonnie's life were back to normal. Well about as back to normal as you could get for a vampire and witch couple. Bonnie had successfully graduated from James Madison and had successfully landed a great job at a marketing company just outside of Mystic Falls. Because the company was just a twenty minutes drive away from the Salvatore boarding house Damon and Bonnie along with their dog had moved back to Mystic Falls into the boarding house were Stefan and Elena lived and they discovered that Mystic Falls although things got crazy at times was where they wanted to be.

Bonnie was twenty three now and the decision on whether or not she wanted to be turned or not had come back around. Damon still wanted to make sure that she wanted it before he would turn her after all becoming a vampire was a huge deal something that someone couldn't come back from. Since it was only a couple of weeks since she had turned twenty three they decided to wait a little longer, she still had nearly a full year before her next birthday to really decide if she wanted to be turned or she could wait a few years longer to Damon it was all up to her.

Bonnie's job was to help sell products, items, and ideas to the public to get them interested in buying or invested in things and sometimes that required her to travel around the country. This was one of those times she had been away on business in L.A. for a week leaving Damon behind in Virginia. Damon had missed her a lot even though they talked to each other on the phone every day while she was away. How was it possible to miss someone so much just within a weeks time? Damon guessed because he was in love with her as he ever was. Seeing Stefan and Elena around the boarding house being all lovey dovey and in love had just made him anticipate all the more when he witch got home from the West coast.

Finally after what seemed like a long week it was time for her to come back. Damon drove to the airport to pick up his wife as her flight would be arriving soon. He went inside of the airport and waited in the waiting area for her to get back flipping through his I-phone. Then it was announced on the speakers that Bonnie's flight number had arrived. Damon put his cell phone away and stood up and waited.

Sure enough minutes later she came around the corner dragging her single luggage bag on wheels behind her. Dressed in an outfit fit for the summer weather looking as stunning and graceful as ever. With her long flowing hair, the caramel skin and must of all those gorgeous green eyes. He watched as she was talking to a tall black handsome man who Damon knew as someone who had worked at the marketing company with her. The company had sent them both or a business trip to do business for the company together. Damon had met him just once when he visited Bonnie at her marketing company one time his name was Cory.

As if she had felt him watching her or knew that he was there. Her eyes shifted to him and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers. She waved good bye to Cory and ran up to him. Damon met her half way and scooped her up into his arms in a hug, she embraced him back and he lifted her feet off of the ground for a spilt second before placing her back down on her feet. Bonnie took his face in her hands and placed a big kiss on his lips not caring about the few bystanders who were gawking at them.

Damon pulled back grinning. "Missed me?"

Bonnie laughed. "You know that I do."

Damon took her luggage bag for her and began leading her to the exit of the airport. "How was your flight."

"It was okay." Bonnie answered. "Glad to be back."

"Stefan and Elena are fixing a big dinner for all of us this evening they say that they wanted a good meal to welcome you back." Damon let her know.

Bonnie smiled. "That's nice of them, how were they while I was gone by the way."

"Kissing and all in love as usual." Damon told her.

"Of course they would be." Bonnie said "It's getting close to that time only a week and a half left."

Damon knew that she was talking about Stefan and Elena's upcoming wedding. "Yes it's almost time."

"Elena's going to get married." Bonnie said warmly. "Now there will only be Caroline out of us three and I know that her and Tyler are going strong."

Damon nodded his head. "It's only a matter of time before they get married too."

"I agree and now that I'm back from my trip I can focus on helping with the finishing touches of Stefan and Elena's wedding." Bonnie said

"Yeah." Damon said as they stepped outside into the hot awful.

"Damn it's hot out here." Bonnie said

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "Just wait until tonight, you've been away for a week and we have a lot of making up to do if you know what I mean Judgey."

Bonnie just shook her head and laughed glad to be back at home with her husband.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The night before Stefan and Elena's wedding the girls were over at Caroline's house having a party for Elena. They all were having a good time and there were some other females there.

"So you and Stefan finally are getting married tomorrow." Bonnie said to Elena.

Elena smiled. "I know and I'm so nervous, nervous in a good way."

"I could tell that you two were meant to be since high school." Bonnie commented

Elena sighed. "Yes I should have known that I was going to marry that man."

Caroline sipped some of her drink. "You guys are my best friends and ones already married and the other will be soon, I have so many feels!"

"So many feels?" Elena asked confused.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked with an arched brow.

Caroline shrugged. "Obviously you two don't use tumblr."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and back at Caroline.

"That's tumblr language." Caroline explained.

The door bell rang breaking into their conversation.

Elena looked towards the door. "I wonder who that could be."

"Who knows you better get it." Caroline said

"Why would I answer the door this is your house?" Elena asked Caroline.

Caroline gestured. "Just get it for me Lena."

Elena started to walk towards the door. "You're just being lazy." She called back to Caroline.

Caroline snickered into her drink.

Bonnie shook her head knowing what Caroline had been up to.

Elena opened the door to a man dressed in what looked like a police officer's uniform.

"Can I help you sir?" Elena asked

The officer had a firm look on his face. "We got a complaint from the neighbors."

"A complaint about what?" Elena was taken aback.

Caroline snickered more.

"About the music being to loud." The officer gruffly said

Elena pushed the hair out of her face. "We didn't realize , we're sorry we'll turn it down."

The officer stepped further in and closed the door behind him. "Are you Elena Gilbert?"

"That's me." Elena said starting to sound worried.

"You have the right…..to see me strip." Suddenly he began to unbutton his shirt in front of Elena.

Elena's eyes almost bugged out of her head and her mouth dropped open. She looked back towards Bonnie and Caroline.

"You guys hired a stripper?" Elena asked

Bonnie jerked her thumb at me. "Don't look at me this was all Care's doing."

Caroline just beamed. "Come on Lena have some fun before you get married."

Elena's eyes drifted back towards the stripper. "Oh my God."

"He's hot." Caroline said watching the man strip down more.

"You had to get a stripper didn't you?" Bonnie asked amused.

"We couldn't have one for your party because I wouldn't want the poor guy to end up in the hospital," Caroline joked. "By the time Damon got through with him."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Very funny Caroline."

"Come on Bon we know that Damon is possessive of you, he doesn't want any man doing anything sexual to you whosoever" Caroline pointed.

"Whatever you say." Bonnie said

"You know that I speak the truth." Caroline said "Now excuse me."

Bonnie stayed in the spot where she was watching a the stripper danced around shirtless in his pants giving Elena a lap dance. Elena's face blushed beet red as she brought her hands to her face. Caroline stuffed a couple of dollar bills into the man's waist band and all Bonnie could do was laugh.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the boarding house the guys where having Stefan 's party. They were drinking and having as much of a good time as the girls were. But then Damon heard the news that there was going to be a stripper at Elena's party.

"There's a stripper?" Damon asked displeased.

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah."

"What is this shit?" Damon asked.

"Don't get mad at me it was Caroline's idea." Tyler said

Damon scowled "of course Vampire Barbie would do such s thing, but I don't like the idea of some dude shaking his junk in Bonnie's face."

"If it make's you feel better that dude is most likely shaking his junk in Elena's face instead of Bonnie's." Tyler pointed out.

"Uh geez Thanks for reminding me Tyler." Stefan joked.

"Welcome." Tyler said "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go and talk to Matt and Jeremy." Tyler walked away.

Stefan patted Damon on his shoulder. "Chill out brother tonight is a night for fun."

"You know how I am about Bonnie." Damon commented.

"I do know." Stefan said

Damon looked at Stefan. "So it doesn't bother you that not guy is stripping down for Elena?"

Stefan shook his head. "Not really I know that she will be mine for a very long time."

Damon grumbled.

"Hey Bonnie's probably not really into those stripper type guys and she's totally crazy about you, you have nothing to worry about." Stefan said

Damon's scowl turned to a smirk. "You're right brother."

"You know that I am." Stefan said

"Are you excited about tomorrow? Damon wanted to know.

Stefan grinned. "I'm more than excited and can't wait to see Elena walk down that aisle."

Damon held his usual glass of bourbon in his hand. "It's about time you and Elena belong together."

"Just like you and Bonnie." Stefan commented

Damon smiled. "Look at the two of us better getting married, sort of weird stuff considering that we're over one hundred year old vampires marrying what's now close to college aged girls."

Stefan lifted his glass. "It's not weird stuff man it's love stuff."

"Yeah." Damon agreed

"I'm glad that you will be there as my best man to see me get married as my best man." Stefan said

"Wouldn't miss it for the world buddy." Damon told him. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After their wedding Stefan and Elena left for their honey moon leaving the boarding house alone to Damon and Bonnie for the next week. But they had things to do of their own. Like go to a ball event that the Marketing Company that Bonnie was working at was throwing for all of it's employee's and it was being held in Mystic Falls. Bonnie looked beautfil in her dress with her hair sweeping over her shoulders and as usual when he dressed up in a suit Damon looked like he had stepped off of the cover of a GQ magazine.

Bonnie lead Damon around the ball room looped arm and arm introducing him to some of the people that she worked with and they mingled for about an hour before Damon lead her onto the dance floor.

"I swear that Mystic Falls has more balls and dances than any other town in the world ever." Damon said

Bonnie laughed. "So true."

Damon drew her close against his body and started to dance with her.

Bonnie looked around the room before bringing her attention back to her husband. "You know that there were several females staring at you here tonight."

Damon arched a brow. "Really?"

"Really." Bonnie said "Like they're undressing you with their eyes."

"Oh I didn't notice because I only have eyes for the most beautiful woman in the room, which happens to be in my arms right now." Damon winked

Bonnie smiled telling that he meant it. "You're so sweet."

Damon dipped her and made her giggle before bringing her back up. They danced together to the ball music. Bonnie had her eyes closed and her head resting on Damon's chest and Damon sighed enjoying the feeling of dancing with his wife. One song went into another and they kept dancing.

Suddenly Cory Bonnie's co-worker approached them clearing his throat. Damon was automatically annoyed at the man for interrupting their dance and Bonnie opened her eyes and looked over.

"Cory, what's up?" Bonnie asked wondering why he was there.

"I was wanted to know if I could have a dance with you?" Cory asked shifting his eyes from her to Damon. "If you don't mind?"

"A dance?" Bonnie asked

Cory nodded his head. "Just one."

Damon got that wild eyed possessive look in his eyes.

Bonnie noticed this.

As did Cory he lifted both eyebrows at Damon's expression. "Is there a problem?"

Damon was about to open his mouth to tell Cory to get lost.

However Bonnie spoke before he did. "No everything's fine."

Damon turned his eyes to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at them and talked through their mind connection where only the two of them could hear. _"Relax Damon Cory's harmless."_

"_Harmless he wants to put his hands all over you." _Damon thought back.

"_He's just someone that I work with it will be fine." _Bonnie thought _"Besides you can trust me."_

"_Of course I trust you. I just don't know if I can trust him." _Damon pointed out to her.

Bonnie put her hand on his chest. _"It would be just one dance and you know that you're the only man that I want always."_

"_I do know that witch." _Damon stated

Cory wondered why they were being so silent like they were having some private conversation. "Well?"

Damon stepped back and forced a half smile on his face. "I'm sure that one dance couldn't hurt."

"Thank you." Cory said to Damon.

Damon gave a head nod and looked at Bonnie before walking off towards the bar were drinks were being served.

Cory wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and Bonnie's around his neck but she kept a gap between their bodies to make sure that the dance stayed friendly. Bonnie had always felt a vibe whenever Cory was around like he wasn't quite completely human and right now was no different.

"So what's the deal with your husband?" Cory wanted to know.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing, so why did you want to dance with me?"

Cory cocked his head to the side. "I can't dance with a friend?"

Bonnie raised a brow. "We're friends?"

"We we have been working together for a while I consider you a friend." Cory answered

"You seem like a nice guy Cory." Was all that Bonnie said

"I'll take that." Cory smiled

As Bonnie dance with Cory her eyes kept drifting back over to the bar where Damon was. He was watching them no doubt making sure that Cory's hands stayed where they were suppose to. Damon eyed Bonnie intensely and she stared right back knowing what he was thinking. This went on for much of her dance with Cory. Cory noticed and was slightly irritated that Bonnie was eye fucking her husband even while dancing with him.

When the dance was over Bonnie dropped her arms and stepped back.

"See you on Monday at work." Bonnie told Cory.

"Yes see you then." Cory said

Cory watched Bonnie's back side as she went over to the bar to join Damon and could help but to think that the man was lucky to have her for his wife.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was the following Tuesday evening Damon and Bonnie were spending them together at the boarding house a couple of hours after she had gotten off from work. There was a ring of the door bell and Damon went to get it. When he opened it he was surprised to see who it was.

"Abby?" Damon questioned he hadn't seen the woman since Bonnie's funeral and that was ten months ago.

Abby stood at the door looking like she was nervous to be there. "Is Bonnie here?"

"What do you want from her?" Damon asked the fact that Abby had basically abandoned her child didn't sit well with Damon because he knew how that had hurt Bonnie.

"Is my daughter here or not?" Abby seemed irritated by the question. "I need to talk to her about something."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You don't have a good track record with Bonnie so excuse me for asking but yes she's here."

Abby adjusted the purse on her shoulder. "Can I come in?"

Damon stepped to the side in silence allowing her into the boarding house.

Abby looked around as Damon shut the door.

Bonnie walked into the foyer. "Damon who was…" She paused in shock upon seeing her Mother. "Mom?"

"Yes Bonnie." Abby swallowed.

Mixed emotions ran through Bonnie part of her glad to see Abby there because she was her Mother, the other hurt reminded of how Abby had left her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Abby answered

Bonnie shook her head. "After all of this time why not sooner?"

Abby frowned. "The last time that I came to Mystic Falls you had died."

"That was almost a year ago." Damon said walking around Abby to join Bonnie's side. "I called you and let you know that she was alive a couple of days after she came back and you're just seeing her now."

"It's hard to believe that even for a witch that someone could come back after weeks of being dead." Abby defended.

Damon shook his head. "You didn't want to see for yourself."

Abby glared at Damon. "I'm here now to see Bonnie."

"Sure." Bonnie said not being able to keep the resentment from her voice. "You come in and out of my life when it's convenient for you."

"I didn't come here to do this with you." Abby said

"Then why did you come here?" Bonnie asked

Abby took a deep breath. "I have something important to tell you, can we talk alone." She hinted at Damon's presence.

Bonnie lifted her chin. "Whatever you tell me I'm going to tell Damon, anyways so you might as well share your important news with the both of us."

"There is something that you need to know." Abby told her.

"By all means tell me." Bonnie said not having much patience.

"Bonnie." Abby licked her lips. "You have a sister."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**New story so what do you think about Bonnie having a sister that she didn't know about? There's a lot of things I see doing with this story thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was completely shocked. "Excuse me did I hear you right?"

"Yes you heard me right." Abby answered

Bonnie pressed a hand to her chest. "I have a sister?"

Abby nodded her head. "A half sister, you two don't share the same Father but I am the Mother to the both of you."

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon said taken aback.

"How could this be? I don't understand." Bonnie said overwhelmed.

"When you were just a few months old I met with another man and eventually got pregnant again." Abby explained. "I give birth to your sister."

Bonnie felt a number of emotions. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I thought that you deserved to know." Abby told her.

"What's her name?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Her name is Sydney Gordon and she's about a year and a half younger that you are." Abby said to Bonnie.

Bonnie was starting to get pissed off at the news. "So is that way you couldn't take the time to raise and take care off me because you were off raising my sister?"

Abby had the expression of shame. "No Sydney was mostly raised by her Father after he got custody, I've only seen her every once and a while."

"Instead of abandoning one daughter you abandon two way to go Abby." Damon said voice heavy with sarcasm."

"This is none of your business." Abby retorted to Damon.

Damon looked at Abby. "You're wrong anything that involved Bonnie is my business."

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "Does Sydney know that she has a sister?"

"No. I didn't tell her either." Abby said looking away from Bonnie's judgmental glare.

"This Sydney is has your bloodline." Damon said "Does that mean that she's a witch too like Bonnie?"

Abby sighed. "Yes she's a witch."

Bonnie was getting more upset with each word that Abby spoke. "Does she know that she's a witch or did you keep that from her too?"

"Yes she knows that she is a witch." Abby answered.

"Since when were you going to let me know that I have a sister?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"That's why I'm letting you know now." Abby said

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "After twenty years and I'm just finding out now what bullshit excuse do you have for that?"

Abby glared. "Watch your tone when you talk to me."

"Honestly at the moment with how I feel I could care less about being respectful to you _Mom._" Bonnie said with a icy tone.

"I know that it's wrong." Abby told her getting defensive. "But better late than never, I'm telling you now just in case you wanted to get to know your sister."

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked

Abby shifted on her feet. "Sydney was born and raised in Philadelphia, as far as I know she still lives there."

Bonnie felt her eyes began to tear up. "How dare you keep something like this away from me for twenty years?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie I really am, but don't let your anger at me stop you from connecting to your sister." Abby said.

"Believe me I won't." Bonnie said "This is all on you."

Abby reached into her purse and got out a piece of paper. "Here's her number it's up to you to decide whether or not you are going to call her."

Bonnie nearly snatched the piece of paper away from Abby.

Damon sneered. "What you're not going to let Sydney know herself that Bonnie is her sister."

"I did my part in coming here to tell Bonnie." Abby said to Damon.

It took all of Bonnie's will not to reach out and slap Abby. "Why did you decide to keep this from my sister and I and why did you decide to leave it to others to raise us?"

"Because I thought that it was for the best." Abby told her.

"For us…or for you?" Bonne questioned.

Abby was silent.

"That's what I thought I am done." Bonnie said

Abby frowned. "But Bonnie…"

Bonnie held up her hand. "Whatever else you have to say, save it because I don't want to hear it." Bonnie stormed out leaving Damon standing with Abby.

Abby looked sadly at the spot that Bonnie was in moments ago.

Now Damon was pissed off. "You're pathetic." He told Abby.

Abby glared at Damon. "With what you are and what you've done in your life you have no rights to judge me."

"Oh I'm not perfect and I never claimed to be." Damon said "I admit that I've done a lot of shit in my life but I know that if I could father a child that I would never leave them behind."

"And I can't make any mistakes?" Abby asked "I am human."

"There's no excuse for your lack of being there for Bonnie." Damon said firmly "All she wants is a relationship with you and you fail her and hurt her by not being there time and time again."

Abby pressed her lips together. "I know that, you don't have to remind me."

Damon shook his head. "How could you do this to your two daughter's?"

"I made sure that they were both with people that could take good care of them, it was all that I could do at the time." Abby said

"But you kept Bonnie from the opportunity of getting to grow up with a sister that she didn't know she had until now." Damon went on. "What's your excuse for that?"

Abby looked frustrated. "I'm trying to fix it now it's all that I could do."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "I think that you should leave now."

Abby said nothing else and turned and left the house.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon found Bonnie in their bedroom she looked up as he came in.

"She's gone." Damon said

Bonnie wiped a hand across her wet cheek. "Good because I really don't think that I could stand to see her face at this point."

Damon joined her sitting on the bed. "You have every right to feel the way that you do."

"I can't believe that she would kept something like this from me." Bonnie said

"I'm sorry." Damon told her.

Bonnie looked at him. "You know that this isn't your fault."

Damon touched a hand to her cheek. "I know but I hate seeing you hurt."

"My mom just delivers one disappointment after other." Bonnie said getting upset again. "I lost time with my sister because of her."

"Some people are just shitty parents." Damon commented.

"I don't even know what to do. My sister doesn't know about me either." Bonnie said

Damon eyed her. "How do you feel about having a sister out there?"

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I'm still recovering from the shock of the news, I would think that Sydney would feel the same way if she learned the news."

"I know that it's shocking and Abby was wrong for keeping it from you." Damon said to her. "But on the other hand having a sibling can be pretty awesome."

Despite being upset that comment made Bonnie smile. "You and Stefan."

"Yep no matter how much flack I give him sometimes, I'm so glad that he's my brother." Damon said

Bonnie nodded her head. "I know that you're right about that."

Damon held out the paper with the number on it. "Are you going to give Sydney a call then?"

"I guess that I will." Bonnie took the paper from his hands. "I just need some time to cool off first."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Stefan and Elena returned from their honey moon a few days later they learned the news of Bonnie having a sister and of course both were surprised.

"Wow." Stefan said

Elena looked at Bonnie. "Unreal you have a sister?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes I do have a long lost sister out there."

"Unbelievable." Stefan commented.

"That's what we thought." Damon said

Elena frowned. "So your Mother kept this from you all of this time?"

Bonnie was irritated just thinking about it. "Not only kept it from me but kept if from my sister Sydney as well."

"That's a fucked up thing for Abby to do." Stefan said

"Yeah she's dead wrong for doing that to you and your sister Bon." Elena commented.

Damon gestured. "Hey we all agree on that."

"I'm still very upset at her from keeping this from me for twenty years." Bonnie sighed. "But she did give me the opportunity to contact my sister."

"Did you?" Elena asked

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "We talked once, she said that she would call me back."

Stefan looked around the room. "So what happens next?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Over the next couple of weeks Bonnie had multiple conversations over the phone with Sydney. Sydney was just as shocked at the news as Bonnie was and she was equally as pissed at Abby as well. They talked for a couple of hours per each phone call and got a little to know about each other. But it was a little difficult with Bonnie being in Virginia and Sydney in Philly.

Then Sydney had gotten the idea to come down to Virginia so that they could see each other and Bonnie loved the idea. So she gave Sydney directions to the boarding house. Sydney was going to drive down from Pennsylvania with her fiancé Blake Mcdurst and today was the day that they were driving down.

Damon watched as Bonnie paced around the living room. "Nervous?"

"You bet that I am they could arrive at any moment." Bonnie said

"Relax I'm sure that everything will be fine." Damon told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't relax Damon I'm seeing a sister that I didn't know that I had for the first time in twenty years."

Damon leaned forward. "I understand that perfectly Judgey but I'm sure that as soon as the two of you meet than you'll find out that you have nothing to be worried about."

"We talked on the phone but that's different from meeting in person." Bonnie stated.

"What are you worried about your sister not liking you?" Damon guessed.

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Sort of…maybe."

Damon waved a hand. "Aw Sydney's going to like you and do you know why?"

"Why?" Bonnie asked

"Because you witch are awesome!" Damon exclaimed

Bonnie smiled at him and then the door bell rang.

"Must be them." Damon said

Bonnie swallowed and went to the door she took a deep breath before she opened it. At the door step stood two people a very handsome guy that she guessed was Blake and a very pretty gal dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers and a Philadelphia Eagles baseball cap. For a few moments the two young women just studied each other in around silence.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "You must be Sydney."

"Right." Sydney nodded her head. "And you're Bonnie."

"Yes Thanks for coming down." Bonnie said

"No problem." Sydney said "So what's up sis?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Just to let you know Sydney is played by Bianca Lawson and Blake is played by Jensen Ackles. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie stepped to the side allowing Sydney and Blake to enter the boarding house. She shut the door behind her and turned to the pair.

"Let me introduce you to my fiancé ." Sydney started out. "This is Blake."

Bonnie gave Blake a friendly smile. "Hi there Blake it was good of you to come."

Blake reached out and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Bonnie."

Bonnie gestured to the two. "Come on in and make yourselves comfortable"

Sydney and Blake followed her into a room where Damon stood up. Damon's icy blue eyes scanned over the two new comers.

"This is my husband Damon Salvatore." Bonnie said "Damon this is Sydney and her fiancé Blake."

Damon and Blake gave a nod at each other in acknowledgement and Damon walked over until he stood next to Bonnie. He held out a hand to Sydney.

"Hello there Sydney." Damon told her politely.

"Hey." Sydney simply said taking him up on his hand shake offer.

Damon studied Bonnie's younger Sydney. "So you're a witch like Bonnie."

Sydney nodded her head she knew that her sister had married a vampire from what she was told over the phone, but it was still a slight shock to the system the sensation she got from touching Damon. The feeling of death but she pushed it to the side. If Bonnie was married to the guy Sydney figured that he was okay to be around.

"Yes I am a witch too." Sydney said letting go of his hand "And you're a vampire."

"I know." Damon said amused "I'm married to a witch doe that seem weird to you."

Sydney shook her head. "Actually not much seems weird to me in the Supernatural world."

"She's right." Blake agreed.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Damon, Blake if you guys don't mind could Sydney and I talk alone with each other for a while."

"I have no problems with that." Blake answered "Take all of the time alone that you need with your sister."

"Yeah we'll leave the two of you to do some sisterly bonding." Damon told his wife.

Bonnie smiled at her husband. "Thanks."

Damon gestured to Blake. "Follow me Blake I can show you around the house while the sisters catch up."

Blake shrugged a shoulder. "Sounds cool with me." He kissed Sydney on the cheek before Damon lead him out of the room.

Bonnie and Sydney stood alone in the room with a few moments of awkward silence before Bonnie spoke.

"Can I get you anything a drink, a snack perhaps?" Bonnie asked

Sydney smiled. "No Thank you I'm fine for now."

Bonnie gestured. "Then I guess we should have a seat."

The both of them sat down across from each other Sydney on the couch and Bonnie in a chair.

"Again I appreciate you for taking the trip and coming down here." Bonnie said

"I wanted to." Sydney said "I thought that I should meet my sister after all Abby's lies have kept us from knowing each other long enough."

Bonnie sighed. "Sorry about that."

Sydney brushed her hair behind her ear. "It's not your fault or mine this is all on our Mother for keeping the secret, but I use that term loosely."

"Mom could really use lessons in how to be a good parent department." Bonnie agreed.

"She really could." Sydney said "Of course it shouldn't surprise me that she abandoned you too."

It upset Bonnie to think about how neglectful Abby was, it always hurt no matter how much time went by she would never completely get over it.

"Basically." Bonnie said "Mom would come by a few times a year to visit me and then she'd disappear again for months, sometimes for a year or more before I saw her again. She never had a steady place in my life."

Sydney rolled her eyes it wasn't directed at Bonnie but just the thought of their so called Mother. "You most likely got to see Abby more than I did I believe that in twenty years I can count the number of times that I have seen her on two hands."

"I don't understand why she refused to be there for us." Bonnie said

"Neither do I." Sydney went on. "But you know what we shouldn't waste time right now on getting all upset over Abby and what she did and didn't do. We should focus on building a relationship that was denied to us for twenty years."

"You're right." Bonnie said

That was what they did. Bonnie told her sister things about her like what she liked and didn't like. Refreshing her on things that was already told over the phone and telling her some new things that she hadn't told Sydney yet. Then it was Sydney's turn to tell more about herself.

"I'm a pretty laid back girl." Sydney explained "But I don't hold back on telling people off if they do or say something to piss me off."

Bonnie looked at her sister. "I totally get you there."

Sydney shifted on the couch. "If you can't tell by my state of dress I'm pretty much a tomboy, I don't like wearing dresses or skirts unless I really, really have to. Never really got into the girly, girly style dressing up for some reason."

Bonnie kept listening as Sydney went on.

"Oh and for a living I take photos." Sydney told her.

"You mean like the paparazzi?" Bonnie asked enjoying the conversation that they were having.

Sydney made a face. "Hell no I'm not one of those stalkers."

Bonnie laughed. "Sorry for the comparison"

"That's alright." Sydney chuckled. "I make money by taking photos in a different way, I get contracts and requests from customers who pay me to take photos of certain events like wedding, birthday parties, and other special occasions."

"I see." Bonnie said

Sydney eyed the older sister. "How did you find out that you were a witch?"

Bonnie leaned forward. "My Grams….our Grams as in Grandmother she was the one who told me."

"Where is she now?" Sydney wanted to know.

"Sadly she passed away some years back." Bonnie answered

Sydney frowned. "That's too bad I really would have liked meeting my other Grandma."

"She would have loved meeting you too." Bonnie said knowing her Grams.

Sydney nodded her head.

"Grams told me and taught me the works of witch craft and helped me learn to embrace who I was and the power that I held." Bonnie said

"You're lucky I didn't have anyone telling me that I was a witch at first." Sydney said

Bonnie was curious. "How did you learn that you were a witch?"

Sydney sighed. "Everything was going perfectly normal in my life for the first four teen years but then when I turned fifth teen things started to happen. Candles would lit themselves when I was in a room with them and things would start to float in mid air. Not knowing what was going on I was freaked out."

"I don't blame you." Bonnie said

"Since I had no idea what was going on I was freaked out and scared when these things happened." Sydney remembered "I thought that the place I was living in was haunted or something because I had no explanations. These things kept happening so one day I just told my Dad that the house was haunted. Then he told me that it wasn't a haunted house that it was me and that I should call Abby and I did Abby came clean and told me that I was a witch."

"What was your reaction to this?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Sydney pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Disbelief, I thought that witches only existed in fairy tales or horror movies and her Abby was telling me that I was one. I had a hard time believing at first. But then I started to do some research and looked for answers and found out that witches were indeed real."

"I bet that was a shock to the system it was for me." Bonnie said

"It sure was." Sydney commented. "In my research I found this old witch she told me some things about witch craft and gave me a couple of her old spell books and I started to practice and eventually accepted that I was a witch and used it to help people if I had to."

"Being a witch holds a lot of reasonability." Bonnie said

Sydney nodded her head. "You're damn right on that one."

"You brought a couple of your Grimoire's with you right?" Bonnie asked

"Yes I brought the spell books with me." Sydney answered.

Bonnie leaned back. "Then while you are here perhaps we could go over each other books, go over spells and do some magic together."

"I think that it's a great idea for us to do that." Sydney said "Sis!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As Bonnie and Sydney were talking Damon had showed Blake around the boarding house. Now Blake followed Damon into the room where the bar was.

"This is a nice home that you have." Blake commented

"Thanks." Damon said walking over to the bar and turning to Blake. "Would you like something to drink. Whiskey, Vodka?"

Blake's eyes scanned over the bottles filled with alcohol on the bar. "Whiskey is fine."

Damon poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Blake.

Blake took it and took a sip. "Wow this stuff is damn good."

"I only buy the best high quality of this stuff." Damon said taking a drink from his own glass.

For a couple of moments they stood there and drunk in silence.

"So Blake you and Sydney are engaged." Damon said trying to make conversation.

Blake smiled. "Yes we are."

"What's it like for you being with a witch?" Damon wanted to know.

"I would say that it's very awesome!" Blake exclaimed.

Damon thought about Bonnie. "Oh I agree. You seem like a normal guy the witchy stuff with Sydney must have seemed overwhelming at first."

Blake cocked his head to the side. "Actually I'm not that of a normal guy."

"You're supernatural too?" Damon asked

"Similar to Sydney and Bonnie I can lift and move objects with my mind." Blake confessed.

"Really?" Damon said with an amused smirk. "Can you start fires with your mind as well?"

Blake chuckled. "No I can't set fires with my mind, but I can read other people's minds."

"A mind reader huh?" Damon questioned.

"A mind reader." Blake confirmed "I can read and hear what people are thinking or saying inside of their heads."

An unsure expression crossed Damon's face.

Blake knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry I can turn it on and off and I can control my mind reading. I don't freely read a persons mind because I won't invade their privacy." He explained. "Unless I think they are up to something wrong then I'll turn it on to find out what's going on."

"Well." Damon lifted his glass of whiskey. "With that kind of ability it looks like you're going to fit in around here just fine!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that day the four gathered around the table.

"We have a guest bedroom and a guest bathroom for you two to stay in." Bonnie told Sydney and Blake. "Since you'll be staying in this town for the next few weeks."

"Nice of you all to allow us to stay in your home." Blake commented

Damon slung an arm over the back of the chair that Bonnie was sitting in. "We figured why should you stay in a hotel when you could stay here for free."

Bonnie eyed them from across the table. "You two just make yourselves right at home."

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen that you want, food or drink." Damon added "If we don't have something that you want or need we'll go out to the store to get it."

"We'll do just that." Sydney said

The four kept up with their conversation and Blake and Sydney were talking about how they get together.

"Blake was looking for a singer for his band and he gave auditions." Sydney was explaining. "So since I loved to sing I auditioned for him."

"You have a band?" Bonnie asked Blake.

"I do." Blake answered. "Nothing major we just play at this local club in Philly a couple of weekends at month but the people love us there."

Sydney glanced at her fiancé "So I auditioned and of course I won the spot."

Blake's lips curved. "We started to have band practice together a couple of times a week and we started to hang out a lot."

"We became close friends." Sydney said

"Then eventually we found out that what we felt for each other was more than friendship so we got together." Blake told them.

Bonnie smiled. "That's lovely."

"What about you two how did you two meet?" Sydney asked Damon and Bonnie.

Damon folded his arms over his chest and smirked. "That's a little complicated."

"Yeah if someone new how we were towards each other before they never would have guessed that we got together." Bonnie said

Blake looked between the both of them. "Tell us."

"We didn't like each other." Damon said

"You could even say that we hated each other." Bonnie added.

"Hated each other?" Blake questioned.

Bonnie grinned because it was amusing to think about. "We tried to kill each other."

Sydney laughed. "You're joking."

Damon and Bonnie shook their heads.

"You're not joking." Sydney said

"I bite her…she was possessed by Emily your ancestor and I was a jerk and almost killed her." Damon said "My brother saved her and I do regret what I did to her that night."

Bonnie placed a hand on her husbands knee. "Damon used to really piss me off and I gave him an aneurysm and set his ass on fire."

"Which really hurt." Damon said

Sydney and Blake looked at each other with shocked expressions and looked back at Damon and Bonnie.

"That's crazy man." Sydney said "But hey all that matters is that you're together and married now."

"Some of the best love stories are the ones that go from people hating each other to loving each other." Blake said

"Damn right." Damon said turning to eye Bonnie. "I couldn't help but to fall in love this witch."

Bonnie sighed looking into those icy blue eyes. "I couldn't help but to fall hard for this vampire."

Sydney and Blake smiled warmly as the vampire and witch couple shared a brief kiss on the lips.

Arriving home from going out Stefan and Elena entered the room. They both looked at Sydney and Blake.

"Hi guys." Elena said to them.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Sydney and Blake that's Stefan Damon's brother and his wife and my friend Elena. Stefan and Elena this is my sister Sydney and her fiancé Blake."

Elena gave a quick wave. "Hi Sydney, Blake."

Stefan gave a nod of his head. "Welcome."

"Hey you two." Sydney said to Elena and Stefan.

Blake waved his head. "Hello there."

"We're got that you made the trip being Bonnie's sister and all." Elena said

"Thank you." Sydney said turning her attention to Stefan "Are you a vampire too like your brother?"

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm a vamp just like Damon is."

"Alright." Blake said

Sydney's eyes shifted to Elena. "What are you are you Supernatural like the rest of us in this room."

Elena shrugged a shoulder. "That depends on if you find being a doppelganger supernatural."

"You mean like a body double someone who looks like you?" Blake spoke.

"Yeah that's what I am." Elena confirmed.

"A doppelganger to a woman named Katherine." Bonnie added.

Stefan gestured. "Who was one self fish vampire of a psycho bitch."

Damon smirked. "But thankfully thanks to me that bitch is dead, after she tried to kill Bonnie and all."

"Crazy shit." Blake said

"You know what." Sydney exclaimed after hearing everything. "I think I'm really going to enjoy my stay here in Mystic Falls!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**The next few chapters will be spend on building the relationships between the new and old characters, so things may seem boring and slow lol. But the action will pick up and I will get to the other things that I have planned for this story. Enjoy your read!**


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning six people were gathered in the kitchen at the boarding house having breakfast and coffee and in the case of Damon and Stefan some blood to go along with it. Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Sydney, and Blake were all in the kitchen having conversation with each other, each couple sitting on standing beside each other.

"So from what I've heard among the supernatural's in Philly is that here in Mystic Falls a lot of crazy shit goes down in this town, supernatural shit." Blake said

"Yeah has any crazy supernatural shit gone down here recently?" Sydney added in question.

Damon sipped on his coffee that had blood mixed into it. "This town does seem to be a magnet for dangerous, evil out of this world type of stuff that's for sure."

"It is." Bonnie agreed. "For some reason this town draws supernatural's."

Stefan ate his breakfast as he stood next to Elena. "But it has been peaceful around here lately."

Elena nodded her head. "Thanks to Bonnie and her magic."

Bonnie looked up from her plate. "Not just me I've had plenty of help from the gang and couldn't have done it without my friends and Damon."

"That maybe true." Elena said "But you do the brunt of the work in taking evil creatures out."

"Elena's right witch you're the biggest reason why the people of Mystic Falls and even the world can live in peace." Damon directed at his wife. "You've done things like…."

"Killing Klaus." Stefan added.

Damon nodded his head. "Exactly."

Blake eyes went from Stefan to Bonnie. "Klaus as in the original vampire?"

Bonnie looked at Blake. "Yes that Klaus."

"The most powerful vampire who ever lived according to legend." Sydney added

"Is thankfully dead because Bonnie got rid of him." Elena said

Blake swallowed his food. "Whoa but I heard that this guy Klaus was impossible to kill."

Damon smirked. "That's what Klaus wanted us to think but we found a way around that and Bonnie ended him."

Sydney looked around the room. "There were rumors among the witches that the original was killed by a powerful witch but some said that Klaus couldn't be killed so I wasn't sure."

"Those rumors are true." Stefan commented. "Klaus is no longer."

"Wow." Blake looked at Bonnie. "That's impressive."

Sydney put her thumb up. "Yeah way to go sis killing one of the most powerful vamps to have ever lived."

"Thanks Sydney and Blake." Bonnie said

"My wife is so bad ass." Damon said kissing Bonnie on the cheek.

Bonnie smiled at her husband.

Stefan bit into a slice of toast. "Things are going good around her, maybe too good something could come along at any moment and break the peace."

"Please don't say that." Elena said

"Right brother don't go and jinx us or anything." Damon said

Stefan shrugged a shoulder. "Things are going well, but this still is Mystic Falls who knows what we'll have to face next."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that day Bonnie spend time with Sydney and they practiced some magic together. It was mostly light spells that didn't take a lot of energy. For an hour and a half they compared spells and showed each other what they knew and went over each other's spell books. There were some spells that Bonnie knew about in which Sydney did not so Bonnie told her sister that she would teach them to her.

Having enough of spell practicing for the day they took a break and sat at a table together Bonnie having sweetened hot tea and Sydney having coffee.

"That was fun and interesting." Bonnie said speaking of their magic session.

"I agree." Sydney said "Can't wait to practice more with you."

"We'll practice more for sure." Bonnie commented. "I have to work four out of five days during the week but when I come home in the evening we can practice more."

Sydney nodded her head. "That's alright with me."

Bonnie sipped on her tea. "If you don't mind me asking do you and Blake have a date?"

"You mean date for the wedding?" Sydney wanted to know.

"Yes that's what I mean." Bonnie confirmed.

"I don't mind you asking that." Sydney said "We will be getting married next spring in April."

Bonnie shifted in her chair. "Awesome, I hope that I'll get to go to that wedding."

Sydney looked at Bonnie. "Sure you're invited and if Damon wants to come he is invited as well."

"I'll let him know that." Bonnie said "How did Blake propose to you?"

A warm smile came op on Sydney's face. "It was one night a few months ago our band was playing in the club and at the end of the show he gets on his knee and we're on stage and he proposes to me in front of at least one hundred people. I was so overwhelmed that I think that I almost fainted but of course I said yes."

"How lovely." Bonnie said

"What about you how did your guy propose to you?" Sydney asked

Bonnie remembered it as if it was yesterday. "We were having a picnic and he asked me to get some cookies out of the basket and there was a ring box and an engagement ring in that box and he asked me to marry him so here I am married to Damon Salvatore."

"The two of you seem real you know how some couples can be fake or stay together for other reasons than love or being in love." Sydney went on. "But when I see you and Damon together I see a couple that really loves each other."

"Thanks." Bonnie said "I can say the same about you and Blake."

Sydney sipped on her coffee. "I guess a big reason what drew me to him was the fact that he has powers just like me normal humans they just don't understand what it's like to have this power in you and the pressure that it holds but Blake did and I guess that's why we connected."

"I completely get you on that one." Bonnie said

"Other great thing is that he's just a really good guy in general." Sydney said "One time there was this white female she saw me and Blake hanging out together so I guess she assumed that we were going out which we were still friends at the time. But she came at me with this nasty commented about how I needed a white man to feel better about myself because of my race and how black women didn't stand a chance against white women like her when it came to getting a white man."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a bitch."

Sydney chuckled. "She was that, I was about to really curse this woman out, but Blake happened to over hear the conversation and he spoke to the women before I could. I mean he told her off, really told her off with some harsh words and said that there were plenty of white men attracted to or in a relationship with a black woman. He really stood up for me and that female was humiliated by the time that Blake got done with his verbal beat down on her."

"Upstanding man." Bonnie commented

Sydney nodded her head.

"Damon and I had to deal with the same type of issues." Bonnie confessed. "People having problems with us being together because of our race we basically told those people to fuck off."

Sydney sighed. "Some people in society are asshole's who try to force their rules of hatred onto other people and tell them how to live."

"That's true." Bonnie said

"When I see people's judgmental stares in public not every one but some people who stare at us like me and Blake are doing something wrong by being together just because we are two different races, it just makes our relationship that much stronger." Sydney said "No one else's hate filled views will make us stop loving each other."

Bonnie drunk more of her tea. "Couldn't agree with you more. On top of dealing with the human world having a problem with my relationship with Damon, some on the supernatural world do too."

"Oh yeah the whole witch and vampire loving each other is suppose to be forbidden right." Sydney commented

"Right." Bonnie said "A vampire is suppose to be a witches natural enemy and to be with a vampire that goes against all kind of rules in the witch world. But I love Damon and have a few vampire friends so I really don't care what others think about that."

Sydney shrugged a shoulder. "Hey you love who you love. Never let anyone's rules human or supernatural come between you and who you love. All that should matter is love."

Bonnie smiled. "I couldn't agree with you more Syd, couldn't agree with you more!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

To allow the sisters to spend some more time bonding together Damon took Blake to the Mystic Grill for a few drinks. He and Blake went over to the bar and sat down.

Matt who was working the bar came over. "Hi Damon."

"Matt." Damon said with a single nod.

"Can I get you anything?" Matt asked

"Sure but first let me introduce you to Blake." Damon said "You've heard that Bonnie has a long lost sister."

Matt wiped the counter with a rag. "Yeah I've heard that still can't quite believe it."

"Well her sister is in town." Damon explained "Her name is Sydney and this is Sydney's fiancé Blake, Blake this is one of Bonnie's long time friends Matt."

Blake held out his hand. "Hey Matt nice to meet you."

Matt briefly shook Blake's hand. "You too can I get you a drink?"

"I'll take a beer." Blake told Marr.

"I'll take some whiskey." Damon said

Matt put the rag over his shoulder. "Okay I'll be right back with your drink orders." He walked down the bar to fix their drinks.

Blake looked around. "Let me guess this place is the local popular hang out spot?"

Damon leaned over the counter. "It is, in a small town like this one the Mystic Grill is one of the most visited places by people in this town. There isn't a ton of options on hang out spots."

"Different from the big city for sure." Blake said

Matt served them there drinks and Damon and Blake had some small talk conversation. During their conversation a woman with black hair and green eyes came over sitting next to Blake on the bar stool. Really close to the point that Blake could feel her breathing on him. Damon could tell that the woman was obviously trying to get Blake's attention and flirt with him.

Irritated Blake turned to the woman. "Excuse me do you mind getting the hell out of my personal space."

"Sorry I saw this hot guy from across the room and thought that I should come over and take to him." The woman made a flirty wink at Blake. "Also that I should give you some company." she put her hand on Blake's shoulder.

Blake immediately shrugged her hand off. "First of all don't touch me, second I'm an engaged man and you're wasting your time if you came over here to pick me up."

"You're engaged?" The woman asked Blake.

"I am." Blake told her.

The woman looked around the bar. "I guess I was mistaken because I didn't see any woman sitting around you."

Blake arched a brow. "She's not here but she is my fiancé and she kick your ass if she was here for you flirting with me." Blake stated. "With that being said go away."

"You don't have to be rude." The woman said

"Oh believe me I do have to be rude." Blake corrected

The woman pouted. "How disappointing." Her eyes shifted to Damon and she almost drooled with how good looking that he was. "What about you handsome don't tell me that you're also taken."

"Actually I am." Damon smirked.

"Come on." The woman said in disbelief.

Damon held up the hand that showed his wedding band. "Married and happily so."

The woman put a hand on her hip. "How unfair both guys I see today are either engaged or married."

"Too bad for you." Blake said

"You don't look like a man who would stay committed to one woman." The woman directed to Damon.

Damon looked amused. "Dumb thing to say, you don't know me at all. I am a one woman man now."

The woman licked her lips like she wanted to eat Damon more like fuck him. "A guy that looks like you must have women throwing themselves at you all of the time, how can you resist?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "The same way that I'm resisting you."

"Is your wife even here?" The woman wanted to know.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Damon said

The woman looked at her nails and then back at Damon. "I'll take that as a no, what she can't see can't hurt her." She added suggestively

"Lady fuck off." Damon told her running out of patience. "I don't want your ass and you couldn't hold a candle to my wife really."

Blake looked at the woman. "He's not interested and neither am I so please get lost and let us enjoy our drunk in peace."

The woman's race reddened and she stormed off.

Damon drunk more of his whiskey. "Some people are so desperate to get laid."

"You're telling me." Blake said

Damon and Blake were minding their own business when they were approached by two guys that looked like they had bones to pick.

"Our cousin told us that she was harassed me you two." One of them barked.

"Excuse us." Damon said with sarcasm.

The other man sneered. "Said that you two were messing with her."

"Oh really?" Damon said

Blake put down his beer. "We weren't messing with anyone your cousin tried to hit on us and we told her that we weren't interested."

"Don't lie you called her names." The first man said

"Your cousin is the one that's lying." Blake stated

The second man took offense. "You calling her a liar?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "I believe that I just did."

"Look she's just mad that we didn't want her ass." Damon said "So I told her to fuck off."

The first man glared at Damon. "You speak to her in such a disrespectful way?"

Damon raised both brows as if amused by this man's reaction. "I give respect to those who earn, then again maybe not."

Blake looked at the two men. "It's not our fault that your cousin couldn't handle rejection, she clearly wasn't worth our time."

The second man poked Blake on the arm. "You're going to pay for treating her that way."

"I'm so scared." Blake said with obvious sarcasm.

Damon laughed at that.

"Is something funny?" The first man asked.

"Would I be laughing if I didn't find something funny?" Damon asked

The first man kept glaring at him.

Damon raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry that I rejected your cousin who's acting like a bitch in heat desperate to get laid."

The first man yanked Damon up by the collar. "Take that back." He said into Damon's face.

Almost everybody close by stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation that was happening between the four men.

Damon caught a whiff of the man's breath. "Phew buddy ever heard of a breath mint?"

The man growled. "You're going to get your ass kicked."

"I like to see you try." Damon smirked but his tone was serious.

"Shit just got real." Blake joked.

The second man pushed Blake. "You should worry about me boy."

Blake got to his feet. "I'm going to give you one warning keep your hands off of me."

The second man pushed Blake again.

The first man tried to punch Damon.

Suddenly a brawl broke out between the four men. Damon and Blake were forced to fight off the two men who had foolishly decide to start a fight with them. The brawl lasted for a few minutes until Damon knocked the first man out cold with a punch and Blake took the second down by slamming his head into the bar counter.

Before they knew it two cops came in. One of the customers must have called them during the brawl.

"What's going on here?" The officer asked sternly

"We got called here for a fight."

The first officer looked at Damon and Blake and the state of the two men that had obviously lost the fight,

"Do you two need to come down town with us?" The officer asked

Damon held up a hand. "Whoa we didn't start this fight."

"We were just standing up for ourselves." Blake added. "They attacked us."

Matt spoke up. "It's true they just defended themselves with self defense."

Several of the other people around spoke up in Damon and Blake's defense.

"Alright sense you were defending yourselves we will let you go with a warning this time." the second officer said "Why don't you to get out of here for now."

"Fine by me." Blake said

Damon looked over at Matt who was still behind the bar "Thanks Matt for speaking up."

"No problem." Matt said with a nod of his head.

Damon and Blake exited the Mystic Grill.

"That went well." Blake joked

Damon chuckled. "You know what I think that you and I are going to become great friends."


	5. Chapter 5

One week later on a Saturday afternoon the back yard of the Salvatore boarding house was filled because of the cook out being held there. It was filled with the smell of grilling meat and the sound of music playing from the speakers and lawn tables and chairs for people to sit in. Many people had attended Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Caroline, Blake, Sydney. Jeremy and Matt had arrived with their girlfriends that they both had been dating for a while now and who they had introduced to the gang way before the cook out. Jeremy had his girlfriend April and Matt had his girlfriend Tiffany there. So just about everyone in the gang was paired up with someone or dating someone. Alaric and Mrs. Forbes had also come as well as Caleb and Mercedes. There were other guest there ones that didn't hang out with thee gang but knew Damon or Bonnie or Stefan or Elena. Some of Bonnie's co workers were there as she invited them as a friendly gesture.

Bonnie was with the other women in the kitchen putting the last minute touches on the many side dishes that and Damon was outside on the large grill, grilling burgers, hot dogs and some fish for everyone. Blake was helping him since there was a lot of meat to grill for all of the people there.

"Heard that you and Sydney are getting married next spring." Damon said for conversation.

"That's true." Blake said "Seems like so far away though."

Damon flipped a few burgers. "Trust me your wedding day will be here sooner than you know it."

"I hope so." Blake said "I can't wait to marry that woman."

Damon nodded his head. "Marriage can be a good thing if you're committed."

Blake kept his eyes on the hot dogs. "I'm very committed that's why I'm marrying Sydney."

"Then your wedding day will be one of the best days of your life." Damon said

Blake smiled. "I know that it will be."

Damon thought back to his own wedding with Bonnie that was held in this very yard. "There's that moment when she's walking down the aisle towards you and it's an amazing feeling knowing that she's about to be your wife."

"Tell me about it, I'm very excited to watch Syd walking down that aisle." Blake said

"Being married is like the greatest thing ever." Damon exclaimed.

Blake took some of the hot dogs that had finished grilling and put it on a large platter. "If I didn't know if already I'd say that you are a very happily married man."

Damon smiled "Yeah well Bonnie gets the credit for that."

"Just let's me know how awesome being married to Sydney's going to be." Blake said

Cory near by had heard much of the conversation and decided to put in his two cents. He approached them.

"Couldn't help to over hear you two were discussing marriage." Cory started "Mind if I join the conversation."

"Were we talking to you?" Blake asked Cory annoyed.

Cory held up a hand. "Sorry man just trying to be friendly."

"It's alright Blake this is Cory one of Bonnie's co-workers." Damon commented.

"Oh." Blake said

Damon moved the finished burgers to a platter. "Go ahead Cory tell us what you know about marriage."

Cory looked at Damon. "Some things."

"You are married?" Blake asked

"Was." Cory corrected.

"So you got divorced then?" Blake questioned.

Cory nodded his head. "Yes and it's wasn't pretty."

"Bummer." Damon said

Blake cleared his throat. "When I get married to Sydney I'm never getting a divorce."

"I'm not worried about divorce either my marriage with Bonnie is perfect and we're happy." Damon put in.

Cory folded his arms over his chest. "That's what I thought during the first few months of my marriage and then things went south."

"Really?" Blake said

"There's a reason why such a huge percentage of marriages in this country fail." Cory hinted.

Damon kept working the grill. "Yeah so? Mine is going to be in the successful percentage."

"Mine too." Blake added.

Cory looked between the two men. "I didn't mention the worse thing about getting married."

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"The sex goes down the drain and out of the window." Cory told them.

Blake arched a eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Cory said

Damon at that moment couldn't help but think of his and Bonnie's off of the charts sex life and how they had sex earlier that morning in their bedroom before they showered and got dressed, Bonnie had ridden him like a pro that morning.

"Speak for yourself buddy." Damon said with a smirk.

Blake's lips curved in amusement. "Yeah speak for yourself because I sure that I won't have that problem with my woman when we get married."

Damon being Damon had to say something to annoy and irritate Cory.

"Maybe it's you." Damon told Cory with that smirk.

Cory frowned. "How is it me."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Perhaps your ex got a little bored of you."

"He means that perhaps you didn't satisfy her in the bedroom." Blake leaned in. "Came up a little short?"

"She probably proud some guy or maybe a gal that could bang her properly." Damon snickered.

Looking offended Cory opened his mouth to say something and then walked away.

"Hey dude we're just messing with you." Blake called out after Cory chuckling.

"Right we were just joking." Damon agreed.

But Cory kept walking.

Damon shook his head smirk growing ever wider. The nerve of some people not being about to take a joke he thought.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of large tables were set up side by side each other food was starting to get placed on them buffet style so that people could serve themselves and get what they wanted. The women were going back and forth between the kitchen and the tables setting down the food.

Caroline followed by Sydney placed dishes on the table.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips looking over the table. "We're almost done."

Sydney put a big spoon in one of the dishes. "Won't be long before everyone can eat."

"Good because I'm really hungry." Caroline said

"Me too." Sydney agreed

Caroline looked at Sydney. "If I didn't tell you before it's pretty cool to meet you the sister that we didn't know that Bon had."

Sydney smiled slightly. "Thanks it's nice to meet all of Bonnie's friends."

"Even though some of us are vamps." Caroline gestured.

"I can deal with some of you being vampires." Sydney said

"Well any friend of Bonnie's I consider a friend of mine and it's great to have another witch around." Caroline stated. "Welcome to the gang."

"Thanks again." Sydney said glad that Bonnie's friends were accepting her with open arms.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The food was served and people stood in lines to fix their own plates. There was a ton of food for everyone to eat. The meats included burgers, hot dog, grilled fish, shrimp, fried chicken, and barbequed chicken. The side dishes were many some included were potato salad, pasta salad, baked beans, Mac and cheese, green beans, corn on the cob, meat balls, and tossed salad with a option of dressings to choose from. The drinks were Coke, sprite, lemonade, sweetened iced tea, beer, and bottled spring water. So there was plenty to eat and drink for the people there.

People fixed their plates and sat down at the lawn tables that scattered over the boarding house back lawn. At a big long table in the center of the yard sat Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Sydney, Blake, Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy and his girlfriend April, Matt and his girlfriend Tiffany, Caleb and Mercedes. Every one was having conversations about random things when the subject got on siblings thanks to Bonnie's long lost sister being in town.

"Speaking of siblings one of the perks is getting to make fun of your brother or sister." Damon looked across the table where Stefan and Elena were sitting across from him and Bonnie. "I make fun of my brother all of the time."

"He does." Stefan confirmed.

Damon bite off some of his burger. "I bet I could think of something to make fun of you right now."

Elena lifted her glass of lemonade and took a drink. "Be nice Damon."

"Yeah be nice Damon." Bonnie jumped in.

"I'm always nice." Damon said with a curve of his lips.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure."

"It's okay." Stefan said "Let's see what my brother has in store for me this time."

"I can do the perfect impression of you." Damon told Stefan.

Stefan wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Go ahead and do your impression then."

Damon cleared his throat and did Stefan's wrinkly forehead expression. "My name is Saint Stefan, I like to brood and brood some more and I like to write in my dairy about my furry animal friends of the forest." He added finishing with Stefan's broody expression that Stefan did when even he was troubled or upset.

Bonnie and some of the others snickered.

Damon grinned. "Like I said perfect impression."

"It was an okay impression." Elena wrapped an arm around Stefan. "Only Stefan Salvatore can be the perfect Stefan."

Stefan smiled at Elena giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Not bad." Stefan told Damon.

Damon smirked. "Like you could do better brother?"

"I'm sure that I could do a better impression of you than you did of me." Stefan said

"I'd like to see you try." Damon challenged.

Stefan put down his fork and started his impression.

"I'm Damon I have a massive ego and I'm all dark and mysterious. My wardrobe black, black, black, and well more black because actually wearing anything with color in it is for losers." Stefan mocked Damon adding in the classic Damon smirk. "Oh and did I mention that my wife is hot." Stefan did the wide crazy eyes that Damon sometimes did. "….just like me Damon Salvatore."

The entire table busted out into laughter at Stefan's impression of Damon.

"It's wasn't that good." Damon said although he grinned.

Bonnie playfully nudged him with her elbow. "Come on you know that was spot on he got you down pat."

"Damn right I did." Stefan said

"Maybe." Damon commented.

Everyone went back to eating.

Damon leaned in towards Bonnie. "By the way no shame in letting some know that my wife really is hot."

Bonnie was amused. "Just hot?"

Damon smiled. "Also very, very beautiful."

Bonnie gave her husband a sweet smile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cory sat at a separate but near by table with some of the other co workers that Bonnie had invited to the cook out. He was enjoying the food off of his plate. But some of his female co workers kept gushing and swooning over the men that sat at the big long table even though they all were taken.

"Especially Damon Salvatore that man is sex on legs." One of them whispered.

"I know Bonnie is such a lucky woman being married to that man and having him in her bed every night." Another female agreed.

This caused Cory to turn his attention to the table and on Damon and Bonnie. They were sitting with their backs turned to him. He watched as they interacted and how intimate they were. Not that they were all over each other but it was the small gestures like how Damon would let her eat off of his plate or how Bonnie would feed him. Or how Bonnie would rub Damon's back briefly or how Damon would brush her hair out of her face. Small gestures like that that spoke to how close as a couple that they were and Cory couldn't help but think that Damon Salvatore was the lucky one to have Bonnie as his wife.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He knew what they all were Cory got that vibe from Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Caleb whenever he had been around them at the cook out. The vibe that they weren't quite alive even though they were walking around. Of course he didn't let Bonnie, Damon or anyone else know about that vibe he kept it to himself. Because if his vibe was right that meant that Bonnie was married to an undead vampire and knowing what Bonnie was also Cory found it hard to believe that she would marry Damon knowing what he was and yet she was married to him.

Cory wanted to investigate to see if his vibe was right. He went inside of the boarding house while everyone was outside still telling some of the co workers that he had to go on a bathroom break. The boarding house on the inside was big and spacious like someone could get lost if they didn't live there or weren't familiar with the place.

Cory walked inside of the house looking for signs that would confirm the vibe that he was getting. Like blood bags and other signs. He knew that they wouldn't have the blood bags out in the kitchen at the moment since there were guests there outside of their friends. Guests who they were hiding who they were from. Cory kept walking until he came up on some stairs that looked like it lead to the basement. He looked around he could hear the voices and music outside. If Damon Salvatore his brother Stefan had caught him snooping Cory knew that he would be in for trouble. Perhaps a quick look in the basement and coming back up before anyone could notice.

Just as he was about to take a step he heard voices and froze where he was. Around the corner walked Jeremy Gilbert and his girlfriend April holding hands and April was laughing at something that Jeremy must had said. They both stopped when they saw Cory standing there.

Jeremy was confused. "Where are you going man?"

Cory knew that he had to think of something fast. He found out that Jeremy was Elena's brother and she was married to Stefan Damon's brother. So Jeremy knowing that he was snooping for hints of vampires wouldn't be good for Cory.

"I was looking for the bathroom." Cory lied. "This house is so big."

Jeremy laughed. "Yeah it can be easy to get lost in this place."

"It can be. Do you know where the bathroom is?" Cory asked

Jeremy jerked his thumb behind his shoulder. "That way go down the hall some ways and you'll see one to your left."

Cory nodded his head. "Thank you."

Cory walked in the opposite direction away from the basement letting out a breath when he was out of Jeremy's and April's view. That was a close call he was just glad that it wasn't Damon or the other vampires that had caught him. Cory went back outside.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

There were activities provided to entertain every one there. Like games and other things for people to have fun with. One of the things that people could do was sing karaoke to see how they could sing or if they could sing or just singing for fun. As the hour went by the guests were having fun separated in groups and playing the games that was offered at the party.

The gang decided to try their hand at karaoke and Caroline got the idea that they all should sang in groups the girls and then the boys and everyone agreed after Caroline talked them all into it. The women went first with the backing track to "It's raining men." Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Sydney, Mercedes, April, and Tiffany got up and sang the song together to the cheers and whistles of their men.

Then it was the men's turn to sang. Damon at first wasn't going to get up there to sing until Bonnie playfully called him a chicken and Damon saw that as a challenge so he stood with the rest of the guys to sing. Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Blake, Caleb, Jeremy and Matt were singing to the song "My girl" as the women watched. They were acting like they were really the Temptations with Damon taking the lead and the other guys singing back ground and doing dance moves.

Damon sang the lyrics to the song and looked at Bonnie almost the whole time adding in a wink every now and then and Bonnie was watching him with a big goofy grin on her face.

The party and fun went on into the evening hours until night fell. Most of the other guests had started to leave for home and now darkness fell over the bark yard of the boarding house as everyone gathered around a fire that had been lit over a big pile of woods. They were roasting marshmallows and making smores. The couples were all sitting together Damon and Bonnie, Stefan and Elena, Tyler and Caroline, Blake, and Sydney, Jeremy and April, Matt and Tiffany, Caleb and Mercedes. Since mostly every one had left already it was only Cory who had remained behind that wasn't part of the gang.

He wondered why he had stayed behind as he watched Bonnie with Damon next to the fire. They roasted marshmallows together and put the hot marshmallow between a piece of Hershey's chocolate and two graham crackers. Bonnie bit into the smore and then she held it out to Damon for a bit in which he did take a bite. Then Bonnie whispered something in Damon's ear and Damon looked at her and laughed like the two were sharing their own instead joke. Damon took her fingers licking the chocolate off of them and earned a giggle from Bonnie. Cory decided that he had seen enough of Damon and Bonnie together for the night, he was the only one left there that wasn't paired up so he just did what he thought was best politely dismissed himself and left to go home.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was after mid night by the time everything was cleaned up and the others left to go home. Calling it a night Stefan and Elena went to their bedroom, Sydney and Blake went to the guest bedroom that had been made for them and Damon and Bonnie retreated to their bedroom. But they didn't sleep or get in the bed. It had been a long day and Bonnie wanted to unwind with a late night shower and she asked Damon to join her and of course Damon took her up on her offer. They stripped out of their clothes and got into the shower together.

At first they just stood under the hot water washing off and talking to each other. But some how they ended up making out and that lead to Damon having Bonnie lifted up against the shower wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. Heavy gasps, moans, and grunts filled the bathroom as he thrusted inside of her fast and hard. Bonnie gripped onto his broad shoulders her eyes closed as she felt herself getting close. Damon crushed his mouth to hers as she came screaming his name and joined her in release seconds later. He slipped out of her, placed her on her feet and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Moments later they were out of the shower and dried up. Without even bothering to put on clothes they climbed into bed naked. They sat up in the bed as moon light was the only light that filled the room. Bonnie had her eyes closed her back resting on his bare chest.

Suddenly Damon started to laugh and Bonnie ignored it at first but he kept laughing.

Bonnie opened her eyes. "What is it, what's so funny?"

"Nothing." Damon told her but kept chuckling.

Bonnie raised both eyebrows. "If you don't tell me I'm going to think that something is wrong with you if you're laughing at nothing."

Damon glanced at her. "It was something that happened earlier."

"What your impression of Stefan?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Not that." Damon answered. "It was something your co worker Cory told me and Blake."

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked

Damon grinned. "He said that sex after marriage goes down the drain and out of the window."

It took less than a second for Bonnie to figure out what Damon had found so humorous.

"Oh I get it." Bonnie said

"Yeah we're married." Damon said

"And can't keep our hands off of each other." Bonnie told him.

Damon smirked "Yeah what's is Cory talking about?"

Bonnie looked amused. "Not every couple has a active sex life like us Damon."

"I know and aren't I lucky?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie's lips curved. "You are lucky but so am."

They stared at each other smiling for a few moments before Damon brought his lips to hers for s kiss. They adjusted themselves until Bonnie was laying on her back and Damon was hovering over her. He pulled his lips from hers to sweep his eyes over her naked body. He would never get completely used to how beautiful and perfect it was no matter how many times he laid eyes on it. Her body that remained hidden most of the time under the stylish but conservative clothes that she still wore on most days. The perky breasts, with taut nipples, the flat stomach, her hips and the legs that went on for days. He loved her body and loved that she was all his.

Bonnie felt wetness pool between her legs at his intense gaze never getting used to how just a look from her could affect her so much. He cupped her breasts running a thumb over her nipple, followed by his lips and her body arched in response. He placed light kisses over her collar bone and slipped two fingers inside of her dripping heat. Groaning when her walls instantly clinched around his fingers. Keeping his eyes on her face he began moving his fingers in and out of her. Bonnie gasped out in pleasure. He pressed his thumb over her bundle of nerves moving it in circles. Her body bucked under his and she moved her hips to the timing of his fingers and thumb moaning his name.

He loved bringing her pleasure, loved that this strong and powerful woman could be made weak by his touch, or his mouth, or his cock inside of her. Her cries grew louder and louder and that brought a smug smirk to Damon's face. Seeing that smirk was such a turn on for her she cried out as she came around his fingers. Damon pulled his fingers out licking off all of the juices. She lifted her hips towards his and Damon knew what she wanted. He guided his length inside of her and began moving in and out of her slowly.

She signed never taking her eyes off of his as she moved with him. Sometimes when they made love it was fast, hard and passionate and other times it was slow, sweet, and loving as it was now. But it was always good and filled with pleasure for them both. Damon kissed her on her lips and buried his face in the crook of her neck and slowly took them both to their finish.

They didn't know about the evil presence that was getting closer to Mystic Falls with each day. A presence and evil which they had never seen before and one that would challenge them in ways that they had never been challenged before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest Caleb is this story is Caleb Morley he's a vampire from the old soap opera Port Charles search for him on You tube if you want to know who he is or what he looks like. Mercedes is just a character I made up to be his wife. I introduced them in 'I won't fall in love with you" the first story in this series. This is the third story of the series that play off of each other. The second is called Brink of Darkness if you're interested in reading them you can click on my name and the stories will be there. Thanks for asking!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the following morning, late morning Damon sat down in the sitting room of the boarding house relaxing and listening to music as he sipped on his daily glass of bourbon. He was listening to "I will love you" by Fisher. The song that had become so special to him because it meant so much to him and Bonnie as a couple and because of that it had become one of his favorite songs. Damon wasn't the man who was into romantic songs not before Bonnie came along but now whenever he heard of one he thought about Bonnie and his relationship with her. He thought about his wife who was currently away at work. He couldn't wait until she got off from work and came home.

Damon closed his eyes and a warm smile crept across his lips as the song kept playing. Moments later he heard foot steps and opened his eyes and turned his head to see Sydney walk into the room.

Sydney stopped where she was when she saw what Damon was doing.

"Sorry I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sydney asked

Damon shook his head. "No you're fine."

Sydney walked further into the room. "Blake's still asleep."

"Oh." Damon said

"Hope you don't mind if I sit in here with you." Sydney commented.

"I don't mind at all." Damon gestured to a chair.

Sydney went and sat down just as the song ended.

Damon turned off the I-pod and for a while the two just sat in silence.

"You and Bonnie seem to be getting along pretty well." Damon commented for conversation.

Sydney nodded her head. "We're getting along very well. Really getting closer every day."

"That's good." Damon said

"It's almost like we have never missed a moment and that we have been growing up together our whole lives." Sydney said

Damon looked over at her. "I'm happy to see that Bonnie is bonding so well with you her sister."

"Me too." Sydney said with a smile. "The song you were listening to when I came in sounded very touching and romantic. I don't think that I've heard it before."

"It's called I will love you by Fisher." Damon let her know.

Sydney shifted in her chair. "Okay maybe I'll look it up."

Damon ran his fingers through his messy hair. "The song is special to me." He didn't know why he was telling her this perhaps because she was Bonnie's sister.

"Really?" Sydney questioned.

"Yeah it's what Bonnie and I call "our song" ". Damon sir quoted.

"That's nice." Sydney commented "Blake and I have a song to it's called Never let go."

Damon nodded his head. "I heard that one on the radio."

Sydney sighed "I feel like that song is perfect for me and Blake because nothing could make me let that man go."

"You're really in love with him." Damon said

"Of course that's why I'm going to marry him." Sydney said

Damon arched his brow. "Right but not every one gets married for love."

Sydney sighed. "That's very true."

"But lucky for us we are or will be married for love." Damon stated.

"Yes lucky for us." Sydney commented.

Damon cleared his throat. "Many people wouldn't believe me when I sat this. They wouldn't think that I'm the type to feel you know. But I'll say it anyway being in love is the greatest feeling in the world."

Sydney cocked her head to the side. "I agree with you on that one." She said "But it's also matters if you're in love with the right person."

"You're right." Damon agreed. "Some would say that love is a vampires greatest weakness and in some cases that maybe true but I also believe that love can be a vampires greatest strength it brings the humanity out in us."

"Like my sister brings out the humanity in you?" Sydney questioned

Damon smiled as he thought about his wife. "Yes Bonnie brings out the humanity in me in different ways. "

"She changed you." Sydney said

"You can say that in a lot of ways she did change me for the better." Damon stated. "But at the same time I can still be me around her when I'm with her, I don't have to be a completely different man for her to love and accept me she does and I appreciate her very much for that."

Sydney kept listening as Damon talked more about Bonnie.

"I was a dick before her." Damon chuckled. "Sometimes I still am but still she made me a better man in a lot of ways with her love."

Sydney smiled. "Bonnie has a big heart."

"Indeed she does. Very selfless and brave." Damon went on. "Also she's strong there's a lot of things that she went through that would break a normal man but she seems to come out stronger each and every time."

"I know what you mean." Sydney commented "Is there any other reason why you're so in love with my sis."

Damon put down his half empty glass of bourbon. "Do I need to make a list of all of the reasons because it would take a while."

Sydney just looked amazed my this man and his obvious love for her sister.

"But really she wasn't one of those women who fell at my feet she stood up to be and didn't take any shit off of me. She made me see my mistakes and the wrong choices that I made." Damon sincerely said "She challenges me in a lot of ways and I respect her so much for that."

"Wow man that's deep." Sydney said

Damon's lips curved. "Lot's of women would run away from me if they know what I was, they would see me as a monster. But Bonnie she loves me anyway even though she's a witch and is not suppose to."

"I can see why she loves you." Sydney said

"You can?" Damon questioned

Sydney gestured with her hand. "You have a lot of good in you Damon I can feel it."

"Thanks for telling me that." Damon said

"I mean it." Sydney told him.

"It means a lot to me that you've accepted Bonnie being with me. Her Father did not." Damon remembered

Sydney shrugged a shoulder. "All that matters to me is that you love her and treat her right."

"I do love her very much so." Damon said

Blake entered into the room.

"Here you are." Blake said to Sydney entering the room.

"Hey." Sydney told her man.

Blake bent down and give her a kiss on the lips. "Hey babe."

Sydney eyes scanned over him. "You're finally up, managed to get up before noon." She joked.

Blake gave her a lopsided grin. "I was very tired."

"I could tell that." Sydney said

Blake shifted his eyes over to Damon. "Hi there Damon."

"Blake." Damon acknowledged.

"How are you this morning?" Blake asked him.

Damon picked up his glass. "Just fine."

Blake returned his attention to Sydney. "I'm hungry how about some breakfast?"

Sydney looked at her watch. "It's almost eleven why not lunch?"

"How about a late breakfast for lunch? Like eggs and bacon." Blake suggested.

"Alright I can deal with that." Sydney got to her feet. "I haven't had breakfast yet anyway."

Blake rubbed her cheek with his fingers. "Aw were you waiting for me."

Sydney chuckled. "No I just didn't eat yet, I love you but I'm not going to wait for you just to eat if I'm really hungry. You can't come between a woman and her food."

"Ha." Blake said "Let's go fix ourselves some food."

"Okay." Sydney said she turned to Damon. "It was nice talking with you Damon."

"You too." Damon told her.

Sydney looped her arm with Blake's and they left the room together. Damon resumed relaxing and drinking his glass of bourbon.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That evening after a busy day at her job Bonnie was walking in the parking lot towards her car. She had just gotten off of the cell phone telling Damon that she was on her way home. She slipped her cell phone in her purse and started to search for her car keys. As she approached her car someone was leaning against it.

"Cory?" Bonnie was not expecting to see him there.

Cory moved slightly off of her car. "Bonnie I was hoping to catch you."

Bonnie took out her car keys holding them in her hand. "I thought you left already."

"Yes I was waiting for you." Cory told her.

"Is there something that you need?" Bonnie asked

"I wanted to talk to you." Cory said

Bonnie just wanted to get home to Damon, her sister and the others she wondered what Cory wanted.

"Does it have something to do with work?" Bonnie questioned.

Cory licked his lips. "No it's not about that."

Bonnie watched him waiting for him to say whatever he had to say.

"Since we have been working together for a while I just wanted to tell you that I know." Cory looked around to make sure that no on else was around.

Bonnie raised brow eyebrows. "Know what?"

Cory gestured "I know what you are Bonnie."

Suddenly Bonnie didn't like the direction the conversation was going in. "Cory I have to get home."

"Just wait a minute." Cory told her. "Relax."

Bonnie shook her head. "What are you talking about."

"Bonnie." Cory said barely above a whisper even though they were the only ones in the parking lot at the moment. "You're a witch aren't you."

Bonnie was taken aback wondering how he could have known and she felt uncomfortable that he knew.

"Where would you get that from?" Bonnie took a half a step back. "Me being a witch that's crazy."

Cory looked at her. "It's not crazy you're a witch I can feel it."

Bonnie swallowed. "You're wrong."

"Chill. You can trust me." Cory insisted. "You want to know why I know."

Bonnie just frowned.

Cory pressed a hand to his chest. "Because I'm a warlock."

"Are you now?" Bonnie asked eyes widening.

"Yes." Cory confirmed "Could you sense the power that was coming from me like I did from you?"

Bonnie did in fact get a vibe from Cory that he wasn't fully human. But couldn't place her finger on what he was and now she knew. "I…" She hesitated not sure if she wanted to tell him the truth.

"I belong to a powerful line of witches and warlocks." Cory said "Much like you belong to one of the most powerful lines in the Bennett's."

"You've been looking up information on me to know about what line I come from?" Bonnie asked.

Cory held up his hands. "No I didn't look up anything on you. I just have known like many warlocks and witches do about the most powerful family lines. I knew about the Bennett's since my early teens. Then I meet you and even though you got married I connected the dots that you belonged to the Bennett line."

Bonnie clutched her purse over her shoulder. "Wow I don't know what to say."

"I'm a warlock I just thought that it would be nice to let you know that I knew about you." Cory went on. "If I offended you in anyway."

"No." Bonnie said "It's just a shock that you've come up to me and revealed this."

Cory smiled. "I'm one of the good guys Bonnie you can trust me."

"I guess so." Bonnie said and figured that there was no point in trying to hide it. "Yeah I'm a witch."

"I knew it." Cory snapped his fingers together.

Bonnie looked around and brought her eyes back to Cory. "But you can't tell anyone."

Cory made a zipper motion across his lips. "I wouldn't dare tell it's best for our kind that most people don't know that we exist."

"Right." Bonnie was relieved. "Well I guess it's cool to know that there are other warlocks and witches in the area."

"It is good to know." Cory agreed. "I hope that now that we have revealed to each other what we know that you can still be comfortable working around each other."

Bonnie gave him a friendly smile. "Of course we're good here."

Cory sighed. "Great! So you interested in practicing some spells with me?"

Bonnie moved closer to her car. "Thanks but no thanks. I have enough to keep me busy as is."

"Okay well if you ever need help with anything just let me know." Cory told her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bonnie said "I have to get going."

Cory stepped aside. "Okay then see you at work tomorrow."

Bonnie opened the drivers side door. "Yeah see you then." She got into the car and left for home.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie had told Damon about her conversation with Cory in the parking lot. Damon really didn't like too many people knowing that Bonnie was a witch. Her being a witch put her in danger often in the super natural world. She had died and was murdered for being a witch by those witch hunters and that had made an already protective Damon even more protective over Bonnie. He would kill anyone who harmed her or threatened her. He loved her so much that he didn't want anything to happen to her. Which was why he didn't at first take the news of Cory knowing that she was a witch well.

It wasn't until after Bonnie had told him that Cory was a warlock and that she felt that he was a good guy that good be trusted when Damon was fine with the news. But still he'd keep his eyes open whenever Bonnie had to be around Cory. He wouldn't trust anyone that he wasn't close to one hundred percent.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following evening Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Sydney and Blake ordered Chinese for dinner. Then that night they all settled down in front of the TV with popcorn and drinks and watched as DVD of the Notebook. The girls loved the movie and the guys preferred to watch something else but since it got them cuddling them with their women they didn't complain/

An hour after the movie ended everyone was in their bedrooms for the night. Damon and Bonnie laid in bed next to each other doing more cuddling.

"I can't believe that I sat through a whole movie of The Notebook." Damon commented.

Bonnie ran a hand up his arm. "Why you think it's a bad movie?"

"I don't actually." Damon answered. "I 'm just not into the romantic chick flick movies much."

"But it's such a lovely movie for couples to watch together." Bonnie said

Damon rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Bonnie lifted her head causing some of her hair to fall in her face. "It's true."

"You really like that movie don't you." Damon's voice was amused.

"I do Caroline really got me into the movie." Bonnie said "One of the best romances ever."

Damon arched a brow. "If you say so."

Bonnie sighed, "Noah is so fantastic."

"I wrote you everyday for a year." Damon repeated a line from the movie dramatically

"Such a loving quote from Noah." Bonnie swooned. "It's one of the reasons why I ship him and Allie together."

Damon's brow furrowed. "What a minute ship?"

Bonnie's lips curved. "It just means that you like a couple together or you root for them to be together because you're a fan of theirs."

"Oh if that what it means that I can say that I ship the two of us together one hundred percent." Damon told her.

"Oh Yeah." Bonnie inched closer to him.

Damon grinned. "Oh Yeah! I ship us hardcore."

Bonnie giggled. "You're so sweet."

"Hmmm." Was what Damon said.

Bonnie gave him a long kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss before kissing her on the neck causing Bonnie to sigh in content.

Damon pulled back looking at her. "Tell me Bonnie are you feeling adventurous?"

She didn't miss out on the suggestive tone in Damon's voice. "I'm _always _feeling adventurous." Bonnie said with a flutter of her eye lashes.

Damon licked the shell of her ear causing her to shudder. "I want you to do something for me Bonnie."

"Anything for you Damon." Bonnie told him tone flirty.

"I need you to touch yourself for me." Damon whispered hotly in her ear.

Bonnie felt herself getting hot and bothered that sensation developing between her legs.

"Touch myself huh?" Bonnie asked with a lick of her lips.

Damon got that glint in his eye. "Finger fuck yourself and I'll watch."

Bonnie gave him a sexy smile. "Since you asked so nicely.

She removed her clothes until she was naked and Damon soon followed. He could already smell her arousal coming from her. It wasn't the first time that he had watched her play with herself in front of him. Apparently his witch really got off on him watching her do this and he enjoyed watching her do it almost as much as he enjoyed having his own fingers buried deep inside of her.

He propped himself up on his elbow to get the best view that he could. Bonnie eyed him seductively as she parted legs moving her hand over mound and slipped her fingers inside of her moist center and slowly began moving them in and out. Damon locked his eyes to her hand that was between her thighs clearly enjoying the show as she fucked herself with her fingers.

Bonnie was encouraged and turned on by his watching and the look in his eyes as he watched. She quickened the paste of her fingers moans starting to escape her lips. Moans that made Damon grow harder and harder as she seemed to get wetter with each thrusts of her fingers. Bonnie used her other hand to rubbed at her engorged bundle of nerves the longer his eyes stayed on her the more juices that flowed out of her. Her fingers moved even faster and her moans grew louder. Damon wrapped his hand around his erection jerking in timing with her.

Seeing this set her over the edge and Bonnie nearly said his name as she came around her own fingers. She sighed keeping her fingers buried between her legs. Damon had an idea and he moved her fingers away and replaced it with his own. Bonnie's back arched off of the bed as he moved his fingers in and out off her. Mewls escaped her lips and she reached up tweaking her nipple covering it in her own juices. Damon leaned in while still keeping his fingers in her and sucked that nipple clean making Bonnie writhe.

Damon moved down her body and put his head between her thighs and replaced his fingers with his mouth. Bonnie's hand immediately reached for his hair as he started to devour her. He took his time licking her folds and sucking on her bundle of nerves and sticking his tongue deep inside of her. Bonnie's hips rotated wildly and she cried out as she came violently into his mouth. Damon swallowed all of her juices and crawled back up her body with that cocky smirk on his face.

"Always so hot and wet for me Bonnie." Damon told her.

Bonnie looked very satisfied as she pulled him down for a kiss tasting herself on his lips.

"I think that I should return the favor." She hotly told him.

Before he knew it Bonnie had used her magic to flip them over. She started to kiss him all over his body moving lower and lower. Damon was about to ask his witch something but when he felt her mouth surround her cock all thought fled his mind and all he could focus on was the pleasure that she was giving him as he closed his eyes.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Right outside of Atlanta , Georgia a tall red headed women with pale skin and dark blue eyes approached her companion. Her name was Chelsea that was the name she had given herself in this new world and she was a powerful being who was over one thousand years old. But her companion the one she had called and his followers had called their king was even more powerful. He had a power so dark and evil that the earth had never seen in before at least not in hundreds even thousands of years.

Her companion with his handsome face and black hair, but with eyes as dark as midnight sat in his chair watching as he approached. He had been around since ancient Rome and he had reined his terror and ruled over humans until the 1300's in which he and she were forced into a deep slumber but now they had woken up in the year 2012 to many changes in mankind but they planned to do what they do all of those years ago reign terror and cause destruction. She served him as her king but they were also lovers he had given himself the name Spencer.

"My King we will still be able to depart to where they call Mystic Falls, Virginia." Chelsea told him.

Spencer templed his fingers. "Yes Mystic Falls such a spectacular place to start us on our mission with all of the activity that goes on there."

"Yes My King there has been a history of Supernatural's there." Chelsea said

Spencer leaned forward. "Tell me about your observations. Are there any…threats that could stand in our way of us getting what we want?"

Chelsea eyed him. "There's the witch the one that they saw belongs to the line of Bennett's"

"So I heard they say that she's the most powerful witch to have ever lived is that true?" Spencer sounded more curious than worried.

"It is true. She's indeed the most powerful, she said of Bonnie. But she also had a sister who maybe the second most powerful she said of Sydney. There's her husband who's a strong vampire she said of Damon." Chelsea went on. "He's very protective of her and his has a brother who's also a strong vampire she said of Stefan, and then there's the blond vampire she said of Caroline and her werewolf boyfriend, she said of Tyler, and the witches, witch sister s with a very powerful mind reader. She said of Blake."

"Ah so these all the people that you say could stand in my way of getting what I want?" Spencer asked.

Chelsea cleared her throat. "They will try to."

An evil grin spread across Spencer's lips. "Should be fun then slaughtering them all. They'll soon learn that they have never seen a beast as strong as I and so will the entire world."


End file.
